Descendants 2: Back to the Isle
by wildfire0101
Summary: Mal feel the pressure to be royally perfect weighing down on her and soon seeks to go back to the isle of the lost. Upon her return she sees that twins Uma and Urson, daughter and son of Ursula have taken her place as the new king and queen of the isle. The twins seek revenge and when they kidnap Ben, Mal has to debate over whether she's truly good or truly evil.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Descendants fanfiction and I actually need some help creating new characters. I already have a few characters in mind, but the rest belong to Disney such as Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Uma, Gil, and Harry.**

OCs:

Urson: Sassy, witty, dramatic, cunning, talented, short- tempered, skilled in combat, handsome, Likes to make deals, loves revenge

History:Ex-Boyfriend of Carlos before he left him on the isle, Twin Brother of Uma, Son of Ursula, rival of Mal and Aaron, Grand-nephew of Triton. cousin of Aaron, Nephew of Ariel and Eric

Appearance: short curly black hair, honey eyes that glow purple when upset, Black leather jacket with aqua sleeves, pirate hat with multiple sea accessories, same skin color as Uma, darkly tanned ripped pants, aqua boots with black octopus crest, mother's nautilus shell, slight curves  
Played by: Gabriel Washington

Aaron: Mean, tidy, has good manners, hates Urson, Likes Carlos, sly, talented, handsome, curious, popular  
History: Boyfriend of Carlos, Son of Ariel and Eric, rival of Urson and Uma, Grandson of Triton, cousin of Urson and Uma, Nephew of Ursula  
Appearance: Black hair, green eyes, Purple boots, Green fleece, gold seashell necklace, Slight curves  
Played by: Asher Angel

 **Now Let's begin!**

"Mal!" One reporter called  
"Excuse me, daughter of Maleficent," another reporter called. The paparazzi continued to bombard Mal and her personal space. It had been nice to receive a little attention at first but now it was getting wary.  
This time she easily froze them, but she didn't mean to. She was good and pure now, but the pressure to be royally perfect had plagued her mind. She'd even dyed her favorite purple hair blonde like the two girls from that show Carlos had created but left the tips. As she ran to the Great Lawn where she'd first arrived and met Ben for the first time, she scanned carefully for any sign of flashes or cameras. Then, she ran inside and up her dorm staircase to the dorm that she had shared with Evie for about a year since she's been in Auradon. When she burst in, she'd seen Evie in tears and quickly went beside her to comfort her.  
"E, what happened?" Mal said so calmly.  
"D-Doug said that we needed a break from each other. He th-thought that because you weren't ready for all the responsibilities of being a princess, he should give me some space and I should help you get more used to the paparazzi."  
She broke down into even more tears. Evie was so heart-broken, she wasn't even used to the feeling of pain.  
"Mal? Is this what pain feels like? Does it feel like someone literally stabs you in the heart?" Evie stared to Mal for answers.  
"Evie, believe me, I know how you feel. But I can't help but feel it's my fault, and you should talk to him. I can text him for you if you want?"  
Evie shook her head and said, "You know what Mal? I don't even need a guy to make me feel good about myself. If Doug wants to call he'll call. But right now, I'm an independent girl who needs to-"  
"Hey guys," someone whispers through the door.  
"Guys, is that you?" Mal asks walking to the door and opening it to reveal a frowning Carlos and an upset Jay.  
"Can you believe what just happened?" Jay stated, not even giving anyone a chance to respond. "Audrey, just transferred and said nothing and I'm calling but she's not even answering. It's like she just doesn't even care."  
"And Aaron's forcing me to go to his parent's house for dinner. I mean I can't even deal with it. I'm not ready to be a prince yet. Heck, I don't even want to live under the sea. He's forcing me to propose to him and we're like only sixteen!"  
"Seems like we've all got problems," Mal said getting an instant idea. Looking at her old leather jacket from when she first arrived. "Guys, I think I know what we've got to do. C, hand me my jacket. nd why don't you all follow me to the chemistry lab." Mal said with a devious smirk on her face.

 **Okay guys, so that was the first chapter, you can review and comment, but also feel free to give me any OCs, and I won't take credit.**

 **PS: I chose to make Carlos bi-sexual, because he's originally had ties with Urson before he came to Auradon, but has completely forgot about him**


	2. So Many Ways To Be Wicked

**Thanks s much guys for reading the first chapter of this fanfic. One of you asked if Audrey was really transferring, and sadly, the answer is yes. Also, still feel free to suggest OCs, because once I upload the fourth chapter, no more suggestions, ilysm.**

 **Let's begin!**

Mal and her band of misfits surrounded the cauldron as they dumped in all ingerdients to make the famous poisoned apple. Evie laughed as she wasted three buckets of the most tempting apples into the cauldron. The purple haired daughter of Maleficent laughed wickedly.

"Remove them and place them in buckets," Mal ordered Jay.

"Your wish is my will," Jay replied to Mal

She sent Evie to Fairy Godmother's class for remedial goodness. Evie giggled as she placed an apple on each student's desk. Then she went up to the big FG herself and placed an irresistible ruby red apple in her hand.

"Why thank you Evie! That is so sweet of you." Fairy Godmother said to her.

"An apple a day keeps inner beauty away," she said to everyone just as each of them bit into the apples. Fairy Godmother started dancing erratically and her class threw their lessons in the air. The blue haired daughter of the Evil Queen smiled as she played her part in taking over Auradon.

...

Jay manhandled two buckets of the infamous poisoned apples and placed them all over the ground and dropped the rest into the water fountain.

"Sorry everyone but the big FG said she wants more apples with a little zing... if you know what I mean," the long-haired son of Jafar smiled and chuckled to himself as he gay each one of the students an apple that looked so irresistible.

As he walked away he saw students bobbing for apples and chasing after each other for more apples and he took a bite into one them himself, not feeling much of an effect.

...

Meanwhile Carlos stood in Auradon's main hallway and handed an apple to the black haired son of The Little Mermaid and Mal gave a whole basket to the dark haired daughter of Fairy Godmother to Jane.

"Gee, thanks Mal, that's really sweet of you." Jane said happily taking the basket and biting into one. Her sweet doe eyes turned dark and she ran giving away the apples like a disease, which they practically were.

"Wow C," Aaron said. "I never knew you could be so sweet."

"If only you knew," Carlos said linking his arms with Mal and walking off to gallivant with her.

The wicked four went to the Great Lawn causing mischief and havoc, even Lonnie, Queen Belle, and King Beast were apart of the wicked fun. Marching through the field of formerly good students who now were the epiphany of evil. True evil. Not evil like some people like to call themselves back on the isle.

The Great Lawn was scattered with poisoned apples, enough make all of Auradon evil. Just then, the ashen haired son of Queen Belle and King Beast appeared, the purple-haired son of the dark fairy tossed an apple over to Ben who unknowingly bit into it.

"So many ways to be wicked," Mal said to herself as she laughed.

...

"MAAAAAALLLLLL," Fairy Godmother continued tapping the daughter of Maleficent.

Mal sat up and saw that she was in a room in front of Fairy Godmother and Snow White.

"Well finally, the daughter of Maleficent, has just awoken from her slumber. Ironic, heh? I'd rather much prefer it be the daughter of Evil Queen, my step-sister but oh well." Snow White continued to babble while Mal looked to Fairy Godmother.

"Um, Headmistress, do you mind if I actually postpone the interview to next week? Right now I've got a huge headache that's paining me right now." Mal pleaded with her headmistress, walking out as soon as she nodded.

When Mal walked out she saw that her hair wasn't purple after all, but she still kept her lowlights. Evie found her and hugged her tightly.

"Finally Mal, I never thought that press conference would ever be over. You look stressed. You shouldn't be. Don't forget, Ben's Royal Cotillion is coming up and you're apart of the royal family, as Ben's girlfriend of course!" Evie babbled.

"Wait so Doug didn't break up with you?" Mal asked. Evie shook her head no. "Don't worry about it, long story.


	3. Confessions Pt1

**Guys still feel free to review. There's not much to say for this chapter, other than we're getting closer to Uma and her pirate crew's appearance and Mal's departure to the Isle of the Lost.**

 **Let's Go!**

"Hi Guys!" Jane popped in front of Mal and Evie with a tablet in her hand. The dark haired daughter of Fairy Godmother smiled widely and handed the tablet to Mal. "What do you think? I couldn't decide between Belle and Beast or Sleeping Beauty and Philip, so I made you and Ben! Well actually, Aaron helped me." Jane babbled. She wasn't usually this perky, she was probably just excited. On the tablet, Mal was dressed in a long flowing purple ball gown as a lady of the court and King Ben was behind her in a three piece royal blue and gold suit.

"Jane," Mal said. "It...it's beautiful. Perfect." Mal held her left hand over her heart.

"Anyway, Mal, don't forget I have to fit you for your Cotillion Dress. I've already got mine. And everyone knows you're going with Ben." Evie kept talking while Mal started feeling weird inside. Like there was something she needed to release that's been tormenting her for a while. It was just waving through her body.

"-al?! Mal?!," The purple haired daughter of Maleficent didn't even notice that Lonnie the daughter of Li Shang and Fa Mulan had arrived. Lonnie was wildly snapping her fingers in front of Mal while Evie was waving her hands in front of her.

"Oh, sorry. I guess you could say I'm just spacing out today-", Mal was cut off by someone yelling as Aaron came running in behind Jane. He had on a dark green leather vest and an aqua colored shirt. He wore his signature clam seashell necklace passed down to him from his sister Melody. His left and right ear were pierced with pearls. "Jane what did I tell you about just magicking yourself out of the place.!" Aaron started his ranting on again as his cheeks flushed deep red.

"Come on my little merman, leave Jane alone, I'm sure she's only trying to get a better hold of her magic." Carlos who was now as tall as Jay, butt in. Mal thought to herself, _when did everyone choose today of all days to be around Mal. "_ Anyway, I was wondering, i-if you w-wo-would like to go t-to The Royal Cotillion with me?" The son of the former fashion heiress' freckles were lightly dusted with a light shade of pink for a moment. He'd been wanting to ask the black haired son of Queen Ariel and King Eric out for about a good week now, since everyone expected it.

"YES!YES!YES!YES! YES!YES!YES! I will!", and with that Aaron started planting kisses all over the De Vil's face, making him feel awkward. His lips were similar to a certain someone that he knew he'd never ever see again.

As Jay pulled Carlos away saying, "Come on lover boy," Aaron waved dreamily being pulled away by Jane with Lonnie following close behind.

"Bye Mal," the girls chanted together. "Bye Evie

"Finally, I can whisk you away so that you look fit for your prince- excuse me, king and dance the night away at the Cotillion. Would you do me the honors?"

"Oh. Oh yeah. Of course." Mal knew she had to hide her less cheerful nature of deep thinking because she knew that Evie would catch onto her any second. "Beware forswear, back to Evie and I's lair." Mal did her signature hand gesture and together the girls were engulfed in green flames until they fully disappeared and reappeared into their dorm room.

"Lair?" Evie gave Mal a questioning look raising one of her arched eyebrows. "Anyway let's get down to business. So we've already established that you'll be wearing the kingdom's official colors, royal blue and gold. I'll need you to stand up here," Evie said pointing to an empty but sturdy hat box. The blue haired daughter of the Evil Queen gave Mal her dress and ordered her to go in the bathroom and change.

When Mal came out, she met Evie admiring in the mirror how her blue braid matched her dress and accentuated her eyes. The purple haired daughter of Maleficent coughed loudly and Evie turned, then gasping, for Mal looked beautiful in the dress. "Oh my apples! Mal it looks perfect on you." Evie 's eyes lit up as she led Mal to the box. "Okay so maybe we'll have to stitch a little over here and maybe tighten up over there, but overall, royally perfect." Mal smiled the whole time Evie spoke, but cringed as soon as she said the words 'royally perfect'. Then out of her mouth she asked a question.

"Evie," Mal called to her best friend. "Do you ever miss just being on the Isle of the Lost?" Mal asked her.

Evie pressed her red lips together and gave Mal suspicious eyes. Mal afraid that Evie would find out what she was up to just smiled as if it was an everyday question. The daughter of Evil Queen stepped up to the daughter of Maleficent. "I do sometimes, but it's for the better that we're here." Evie gave Mal a smile then went back to her suspicious face. "Why do you ask? What've you been doing Mal?"

Mal knew she was trapped Evie caught her and she knew the princess wouldn't back off until Mal told her what was going on. Evie stood there waiting arms crossed demanding an explanation. "Fine...I'll give you the details. But you'll have to sit down for this one." The princess sat down and crossed her legs maintaining a regal and beautiful manner." So recently in the past few months we've been in Auradon, I've been struggling to be good, and... oh you know what, let's just cut to the chase, because if I don't say this now, then I can never say it. E, I've been using magic so that I don't mess up Ben's reputation in Auradon."

"Now M why would you do that? Ben loves you for you and if he thinks that anyone sees anything wrong with that he'll makes sure everyone including yourself is accommodated." Evie huffed out, indicating she was not in support of Mal's decision.

"Okay E," Mal said. "I guess I have to tell him the truth since if we're dating each other we have to trust each other. I have a date with him later anyway so I'll just tell him then. I am begging you Evie, as a best friend please do not say anything to anyone." She begged with pleading eyes.


	4. Hs Arrival

**Hi honey bunches! I know you guys were waiting for another update so here it is. Also this is your last opportunity to review suggestions for OCs but suggestions for plot details end after the seventh chapter. We're going to see everyone's favorite pirates, Uma and Urson just so you have a heads up. One last thing! I'm going to start POV chapters so we really understand each of the characters.**

 **Let's Get this Party Started!**

Uma's Pov

I dump the stupid fish fries into the platter and raw onions. Ya know I really could care less how this shop ran. All I know is that I have to find a way off of this island. Harry Hook walks in with his red tailcoat which looks a bit dingy if you ask me but I'm not going to say anything. And he still has that dumb hook on his hand.

"Hello Uma," he greets me as I dump the stupid food on the crusty looking woman's plate.

"Hey I asked for the fried tilapia!!! Gimme back my money now you little runt!" she yelled at me. Me, the daughter of Ursula. The nerve!!!

"And I wanted a seapony when I was little life ain't fair woman!!! You take how I make it. Or do I need to get my ma?" I screamed right back at her. I swear, some people just feel so entitled when they come in here.

"Hey Harry, sorry, I was busy," I said to him. He was looking especially good today. Under his black pirate hat with his thick eyebrows and those tender blue eyes. But I don't have time for love. Not when I'm busy plotting my world takeover.

Harry turned the television on with his hooked hand and a familiar face came on the screen.

"Ugh", I scowled. I grabbed a dusty man's fried fishtail and threw it on tje tv. It just had to show that traitor's face. "That little traitor!! Left this isle taking everything she wanted and left me nothing, " I scofed out looking at Harry.

"But I must say that she is looking quite good today." Harry licked his lips looking at Mal on the screen. If only he knew. Dying her hair blonde? That's a low even for her. Of course I could never give up these beautiful long teal locks.

"Helloo!!," I yell looking at everyone else. They began throwing their good food at the television. "We are the descendants of some of the most ruthless villains ever." I look to Gil. Then at Harry. "The world will know our names."

"Shrimpy," Gil yelled. I gave him a glare and he foolishly corrected himself. I swear sometimes, he can be so stupid.

"Son of Gaston. Son of Captain Hook. And I, Uma daughter of Ursula. I'm the next sea witch. "

"What's my name? What's my name?" I began to sing.

End of Pov

 _This is all hand on deck_

 _Calling out to lost boys and girls_

 _I'm getting tired of the disrespect_

 _We won't stop till we rule the world_

 _It's our time we up next(Next)_

 _Our sail's 'bout to be set (Set)_

 _They ain't seen nothing yet_

 _Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?(Uma)_

 _Say it louder_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name? (Uma)_

 _Feel the power_

 _No one's gonna stop us_

 _Soon the world will be ours_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name? (Uma)_

 _Uma, Uma ah-ah-ah_

 _Uma Uma_ _la la Um_

 _Uma Uma la la Uma_

 _Uma uma la la Um_

 _Uma Uma la la Uma_

 _I'm the queen of this town_

 _I call the shots you know who I am_

 _I don't need to wear no fake crown_

 _Stand up to me you don't stand a chance_

 _It's our time we up next_

 _My crew's as real as it gets_

 _They ain't seen nothin' yet_

 _And leaving us here will be there last regret_

 _What's my name?_

 _What' s my name? (Uma)_

 _Say it louder_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name? (Uma)_

 _Feel the power_

 _No one's gonna stop us_

 _Soon the world will be ours_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name? (Uma)_

 _Uma Uma la la Um_

 _Uma Uma la la Uma_

 _Uma Uma la la Um_

 _Uma Uma la la Uma_

 _UMA!!!!!_

Harry Hook Pov

My, my Uma is so very talented. And I can't hel but I agree with her. She flips her lucscious teal locks over heto bwaurifulr shoulder.

"What's my name?" She asks everyone her eyes glowig a vicious purple.

"Shrimpy!!!" Everyone turns only to look at Gil. Wow he reall is a meathead just like his dad. I walk over o him careful not tomget any fish grease on my precious hook. I grab his shoulder and forcefully push him out the doors of Ursula's Fish and Chips. We all surround our lovely captain Uma and she looks at all of us standing on a table. Just then a slender dark blue tentacle, extremely long swings around and nearly whips Uma off of the table.

"Shut your clams!!" Ursula says, "And these dishes ain't gonna wash themselves."

"It's alright. It's alright. " Uma assures us. "When I get my time to reign evil down on Auradon. I will take it. " She cackles wickedly, but then is rudely interrupted by Gil once again.

"Uma! Uma! Your brother is back . Urson is back. Urson is back!" This is very intriguing. Urson as in _my_ Urson. What can I say, Ursula gives birth to beautiful children.

Just then, the doors of the shop open, and everyone but Uma bows down.

"I'm back sis," Urson says in his airy sweet voice, but very tempting.

"Brother, you have finally arrived. How did Auntie Morgana treat you?"

Urson looked stunning. He wore a long teal tailcoat, which perfectly fit his shape, and trailed off behind him. He had a matching nautilus necklace, just like Uma and my, my, his hazel eyes couldn't have been brighter. He and Uma were still the same height, but it fit him. His ears were pierced with diamond studs, that he's had for the longest time.

He wore all sorts of jewelry, which I'm sure he stole from his aunt, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was able to get it out of his cousins.

The descendants of Ursula are officially back.

Uma Pov

Oh my, it was so wickedly delightful to see my twin brother. If only ma would stop watching her dumb soap operas, I mean come on, she used to be the most feared villain on the isle. I see he made use of the pieces of the necklace that I sent to him.

Now that he's back, we can begin our takeover.

"So sis tell me, what in Triton's name are we going to do about this barrier? And please tell me we're going to get those VKs back." He said admiring his perfect glossed nails.

" I'm making you second captain of my crew. You and I will rule together brother. And no one will stop us!!" I might have said that a bit dramatically but everyone gets it.

Just then most of my crew, meaning all the dudes were followinh my brother to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. I mean if they act like that now how are they gonna be during battle.

"Oh yeah sis, did ma start letting people besides us into the kitchen?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Yeah so you guys can go wax your tongues now?" he said and I laughed as one of ma's tentacles wrapped round Gil's neck. Everyone else started to get a lil too free but I snapped my fingers and they went quiet.

 **Guys feel free to review and as I said before I am moving up te date for OCs. There is going to be a whole chapter dedicated to OCs and their characters as well a creators.**


	5. Confessions Pt 2

**Hi m beautiful shining stars! So in the last chapter, we've got to see the long awaited arrival of the fabulous son of Ursula and we learn that Harry Hook has a thing or two for both Uma and Urson. Uma also sang her signature song, "What's My Name?". Just so we're clear, Urson will be singing as well but I'm not going to be a spoiler. Also, we're going back to Auradon.**

 **Let's Begin!**

 **Mal's Pov**

Ben looked so handsome just sitting there staring. I cannot say anything to him. I was trying my absolute best not to mess up between us.

"Do you want a hot hor'd ouerve? " I asked him.

"Hmm, why not?" he laughed. If only he knew why not. I practically spelled Carlos' lunch, into this fiest. Pretty nitty huh? I mean at least now I'm using my magic for the best. And trust me it was not easy, but after Ben gave me that awesome purple scooter, I wasn't going to let him down. I just have to keep going with the spells and I be the perfect girl. Ben finished his hor'd ouerve and smiled as he reached over for another one.

"You know Mal?" he asks me biting into the hor'd ouerve. "Ever since the Cotillion came up we can't really be ourselves anymore and I have to say that I am very pleased with the way you've been handling yourself trying to get accustomed to Auradon. Well, with all the conferences and all. " Ben smiled genuinely for the first time in a while. It made me feel guilty, but in a way I wasn't right?

"Hey Ben," I wasn't to ask him if what I was doing was right. But I couldn't. "You've got something on your face." It was true though. Just not relevant.

"Thanks babe, um do you have napkins, luv?" he reached over, and it looked like he was going to kiss me, but he passed me and his hand went into my basket. _The spellbook._

"Um, yeah, I actually have some right here," I said quickly trying to move his attention elsewhere. His hand landed right on my spellbook.

"Mal, what's this? Blonde hair spell. Time management spell. Gourmet Meal Spell , "Ben asked me opening my book. God I was so stupid to have just left it, I mean I should've moved it to my lap. I've got to make him forget this.

"Now he looks at me with a venomous glare, take back what time has te-"

"Mal are you still trying to spell me?" Okay now Ben was enraged.

 **Ben's Pov**

I can't even believe after I've commended Mal on doing so well she still tried to spell me, I just wanted to yell at her but it wouldn't be the kingly thing to do.

"Mal, I'm so disappointed in you. I thought you were better than this. I thought you had changed. And after all the compliments I gave you, you still tried to spell me. No remorse at all."

"Well Ben I am so sorry but not everyone has time with a Royal Cotillion coming up and all. I'm just not the girl you're looking for. And since this relationship has to be built on honesty, I think you should see what this meal is really made out of." With Mal chanted and all the food was gone. All that remained was a peanut butter and jam sandwich. With that Mal walked away not even turning to look back. How can Mal be so selfish? I understand that I should not have yelled and lashed out at her the way I did, but she's supposed to be honest with me.

 **End of Pov**

Mal stripped herself of her good girl clothes. She was done with the act of being orfect and preppy for everyone else. Now she was going to do what she wanted. She was going back to the isle. Mal was going to renew her title as queen of the Isle of the Lost. She slipped into her leather purple jacket and took one last look around. She went to the cage that contained a small dark purple lizard. Her _mother_.

"Come on mom. Let's blow this popsicle stand." Mal's face was so serious and she slipped her mother into the pocket on her chest. With that Mal wrote a note reading it out loud as she wrote.

"Dear Ben, or anyone who's getting this letter. I'm going back to a place where I can be myself. Don't bother coming or trying to find me even though I'm pretty sure you have a good idea where to find me. Being in Auradon, is just way too much pressure and to be in a relationship with you is too much pressure and I can't live up to that stereotypical lady of the court that you want me to be. I've returned your most prized possession so that you can give it to someone who deserves it. Signed, Mal."

Mal took the king's ring off her finger and placed it next to the note. She made her way out of her room and out to the Great Lawn where no one bothered her, surprisingly and she advanced to the end of Auradon which was luckily right next to Auradon Prep.

She chsnted some words of magic and her purple scooter flew over the waves of Auradon and into th crashes of the isle. She was back. And she was here to stay.


	6. Chillin' Like A Villain

**Hi guys, I'm back, I know it's been a long time since I've update, but I'm prepared to make it all up to you by making this chapter super long and adding in all the details. But you guys have to do your part too. I mean, if you guys don't review, how am I supposed to know that you're into the story? Also it really hurts me that no one suggested OCs, but it's all okay, I forgive you. I just thought the publicity would be good, you know?**

 **Let's get into it already!**

Mal's POV

Woah, that was one heck of a ride! You know to say the isle hasn't changed isn't a real surprise. As I speed across the ground and knock a few(a lot) heads out of my way, I couldn't help but notice everyone's faces. There was murmuring and all that, but what do you expect? You're gone from your home for like a year and come back without saying anything, that totally sounds like me.

I pop the lock on my scooter and tuck my helmet under my arm as I pick up a small pebble, nothing much and toss it at the sign that says, "BEWARE! FALLING ROCKS!" and at the same time the gate to my home that started it all opens up. I tread up as my gate closes and it feels real good to have no one watching me, not always being monitored or watched and being Mal and not _Lady Maleficent Bertha Faery of the Court._ Well almost. I still have this blonde mess on my head. Maybe Anastasia or Drizella or someone can do something about it.

As I make my way back out, I walk proudly next door to Lady Tremaine's Hair Salon, while I pop a stick of gum into my mouth. It wasn't a large place. It wasn't that small either, but just right. That's what Goldilocks would say. It was dark blue, right next to my place. Mom would come here whenever she needed to get her horns shined, guess everyone has to look good. She was good friends with Lady Tremaine. She, Evil Queen and her would sit and gossip all day about Sleeping Beauty and how she had narcolepsy and Cinderella and her being a germophobe and Snow White being a gossip, which wasn't really a lie.

When I'm inside I see no one, but realize it's past 12:00am which is when they close. I guess, you could say that she was real mad her daughters didn't marry the prince. I walk in anyway, just to see how things look, but instead of seeing Tremaine's bimbo daughters I see Drizella's daughter, Dizzy. She was a good 12 years old. She was sweeping happily, her earphones in her ears while she danced sweeping hair into a pile. That goodness, Rapunzel wasn't on the Isle of the Lost. I knock on the door just to get her attention and she snaps her head up happily.

"MAAAALLLLLL!" she practically jumped into my arms. "Is Evie back too? I've waited forever for you guys!" She looked a little goofy just sitting smiling. Her chestnut hair was tied into two knots with her green and yellow lowlights. I see that her style never changed, because it seems as if she was still adding jewelry to her clothes and wearing turtle necks. But really, what can I say? That's Dizzy for you. "Still stuck on cleaning duties?" I ask her.

"Auntie Anastasia lets me do a few witches' hair here and there. But still, is Evie back?"

"Actually she's not. And before you say anything, I know you're supposed to be closed, but I was just wondering if you could do anything about my hair?" I ask her with a face that said, "Whaddya think you could do?" The little Tremaine started putting her fingers together framing my head in between.

"What do you mean? Of course I could do something. I mean this is literally a disgrace to villains. You can't see where your face ends and your hair begins. Nice touch keeping the lowlights though." She gave me a thumbs up, then grabbing large scissors. I mean _dragon_ large scissors.

End of POV

"Wow Dizzy it looks..." the now purple haired daughter of Maleficent paused.

"Great!" finished her sentence. Mal lifted the mirror off of the closest table to her and admired her self in it for a good ten minutes. Her long blonde hair was now straight and purple again. Maybe a bit lighter and softer, but still purple. She reached slowly into her pocket looking for some gold coins. She found three. "Sorry Dizz this is all I have but I'm really shocked at how good you've gotten. I promise, once I make more money I'll give you the rest." Mal dropped the coins in Dizzy's gloved hands and just as the little Tremaine was about to insert it into the cash register, both girls heard a long a dramatic sigh.

"WEELLLLLL!" Mal felt something cold touch her neck. She turned around and came face to face with the cold blue eyes of the charming son of Captain Hook. "Mal, Mal, Mal," Harry called three times as he walked around the daughter of Maleficent. "Ditzy hand it over," Hook walked over the saddened Tremaine as she grudgingly gave the pirate her money.

"Harry, would you mind not being such a jerk today? And her name is Dizzy." Mal said as the boy walked up to her, his hook shining.

"Mal, just wait 'til Uma hears you're back." He emphasized the wait, as he ran his hook through Mal's now straight hair. She grabbed his wrist, shocking him and took the gum in her mouth which lost all of its flavor, sticking it hardly on his hook.

"Still running errands for Uma or do you keep your own change?" Mal said her emerald green eyes diving into his saltwater blue eyes. Harry snatched his hook away from Mal licking it before popping the gum into his mouth and dramatically walking away. "And he still wears guyliner."

 ** _Back in Auradon_**

Ben's POV

"Yes tell him to send it to my father's chamber at once- no I've already made it clear that he has to know of everything that happens in this Royal Cotillion," I hear a knock on his door. "Hold on someone's hear," I hang up and yell "Come right in," and I see Evie in tears.

"Ben, Mal's gone back to the Isle," she handed me a folded piece of paper and ...the promise ring that I gave Mal at my coronation. As I read the letter in shock, my heart was beating so loud you could hear it(that was the best I could come up with).

"It's my fault. I've got to go to the Isle of the Lost and plead for forgiveness from her. I-" Evie cut me off placing her fingerless gloved hand in front of me. Her navy blue nails sticking at me. "Ben I 'll go with you, but you have to promise me one thing." I nodded at her. "You have to promise me that I won't get stuck on the Isle again. And that you'll forgive Mal when she gets back." I nodded again. I didn't care who was in my way, I would get to Mal and plead with her even if it was the last thing I did.

 _Three Hours Later_

"Chad, what are you doing here?" Carlos stood giving the blonde haired son of Cinderella and King Charming a cold glare.

"Um, my printer is broke and I like using yours because it's 3D, and besides, Fairy Godmother gave me a key," Chad said with a straight face to Jay and Carlos. "Dude, get out-"

 _RRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!_

 _"_ You're lucky it's Evie," Jay said while Carlos grabbed the key from Chad. "Hey E, what's up? You're lying. Well we've got to get her back. We're on our way."

"Jay what did Evie say? She sounded really, really worried," Carlos panted after his ordeal with Chad, then picking up Dude.

"Mal's gone back to the Isle and Ben wants us to go with him to plead for forgiveness. I mean, I can't even believe it. The Isle of the Lost is the most dreaded place on Earth," Jay said pacing back and forth. This was the first time in a while that Mal had done anything rogue or rebellious. Going back to the Isle was the ultimate test. If they were rotten to the core or not.

"Jay, what are we doing just standing here, we should be getting prepared right now. Road trip!" Carlos said excitedly, but when Jay gave him one good glare, his excitement died down. "Uhh, yeah, we probably should be serious about this." Carlos started playing with Dude.

 _Two Hours Later_

Evie's POV

"WAIT!" I cried. "We can't leave yet!" I run over to Ben staring him down, before pulling his beanie over his head a little. "There, perfect. Now we can go," Carlos sighed and Jay gave me look of annoyance. I know, it's really great being the daughter of the Evil Queen. As we all pile into the van , only Ben takes a glance back at Auradon, I place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

As we cross into the ocean I'm taken back to the first time that we were all being brought to Auradon, when the limousine s engulfed in the golden magic. I can't get stuck on the Isle again. That's all that's really on my mind. I already lost my mother, and to lose Mal would leave me with no one else, but Doug. Jay lands a firm and reassuring hand on my back and I feel the need to force myself to smile. I'm a princess. And princesses do NOT show fear.

The limo breaks through the barrier which makes us all feel weird, but only I brush it off. As we step out, I immediately take a glance around wondering how different the Isle is from Auradon. I guess I was really getting used to the good life. The place looks more dilapidated. Ben and Jay grab a large sheet and throw it over the limo, while Carlos and I pull it over and make sure the whole thing is covered.

"You got the remote Ben," C asks Ben, as the king wiggles the remote in his hand.

I see we're somewhere close to Maleficent's home, and I happen to know the whole way, but as Carlos, Jay, and I huddle, Ben starts walking off.

"Why hello my goo-," Ben was pulled back by Carlos as he held his hand out to a random villain who snarled and trudged away.

"Ben, no hugging, greeting, proper English, or even smiling. You've gotta put your hands in your pockets and slouch , and grimace. No shaking hands and no proper greetings. So basically the opposite of everything you normally do. Let me tell you something," I say.

End of POV

Let me tell you something you can really trust  
Everybody's got a wicked side  
I know you think that you can never be like us  
Watch and learn so you can get it right

You need to drag your feet  
You need to nod your head  
You need to lean back  
Slip through the cracks  
You need to not care  
Uh, you need to not stare  
You need a whole lot of help  
(You need to not be yourself)

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You don't break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (hey)  
Chillin' like a, chillin' like a (hey), villain

Your attention when you act like that  
Let us teach you how to disappear  
You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat  
Gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here

You need to watch your back  
You need to creep around  
You need to slide real smooth  
Don't make a sound  
And if you want it, take it  
And if you can't take it, break it  
And if you care about your health  
(Seriously, you need to not be yourself)

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You don't break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a

I really wanna be bad a lot  
And I'm giving it my best shot  
But it's hard being what I'm not  
Well if you don't, you're gonna get us caught  
He's right, we gotta stay low-key  
Now show us how bad you can be  
Like this? (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Like this? (yeah, yeah)  
Oh yeah, I think I got this  
Let's go, I'm ready to rock this  
And I ain't gonna thank you for your help  
I think I found the words to myself

You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You need to break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain

 **See you guys next chapter! Please review so I can know if you want me to update. ILYSM!**


	7. Old Faces and New Faces

**I'm back my beautiful stars nothing much to say . Let's begin.**

Jay POV

"Mal we really just need you to come out right now please," Ben was really pleading with Mal. I've never seen someone so serious about someone else the way Ben is about Mal. I was was that way with Audrey. We'd been secretly dating while she was going out with Chad, but then she left. Turns out her parents found out and transferred her.

Anyway, while we're walking towards Mal's place, I see someone who looks familiar. I can't put my finger on it. When he gets closer I tap Evie oly to see her watching two kids run away. She turns around to me her face softened and...sympathetic. I see two kids behind her walking away slowly with her ruby studded bracelet and her phone. _Do you know how long I've been trying to get that from her? And she gives it away._

"Hi guys," I hear behind me. Carlos looks terrified, while Ben is still smiling, after the song and all. Waste. Of. Time. I take a glance to see who's greeting us, but look right back only to see the slow...very slow, face of Gil, son of Gaston. While me and Carlos step forward, Ben tries to put on his bad boy face, which in this case isn't really working out.

"I never knew you guys were back in town. How you doin' _Jay?_ Who's your friend?" Gil says while tugging on his auburn locks, looking at Ben. My heart feels like it goes white and is jumping out of my chest, because there's a poster of Ben holding Mal right on the building next to him. All it takes is one look, and I know for sure he'll find out.

"Oh, I'm...Harold, son of...Hans," Ben nervously said, his voice was being cut. Gil scrunched his brows togher and narrowed his eyes.

"No you look familiar. I've seen you before...somewhere. Besides, Hans' son goes to Serpent Prep with Uma and Harry. And his name is Horace."

I know Ben is freaking out from just going through a rough breakup but we've gotta go before Gil finally catches always was a slow fish in the sea. Gil starts to turn to walk away but I he sees the poster on the buildig and now I know we're done for.

"Now I know you," Gil starts to run away before shouting, "You're King Ben!" I turn to tell Ben, let's just go, but I can't see him. I turn to Carlos who's looking around as well before Evie shouts, "Ben! Where were you? "There's a silhouette of someone walking up to us who I know for sure isn't Ben. The face becomes clearer and I roll my sleeve ready to hook him. I would know those steel eyes and cold smile anywhere.

"Well...Well...well. If it isn't my _least_ favorite gang," said the son of Captain Hook. "If you ever want to see your darling king again, you mut have Mal meet Uma at Ursula's Fish and Chips alone." And Harry backed into the fog slowly.

 _End of POV_

"I'm going alone, I'm the reason this all happened and I'm going to deal with it. I need to face Uma myself. " Mal threw her jacket on and rushed out of her old home to where her old nemesis was waiting.


	8. Be Prepared

**So guys hey I'm back for the first time in forever! I started working on another story which you guys should check out in my profile. It is real good and I also think you guys will love this chapter. Let us begin!**

"Come one sis you really don't got to worry 'bout Mal," said the devious son of the Sea Witch. "She's nothing. You've got your looks. A pretty face. A wonderful voice. And your destiny is sealed once little Malsie finds out we've got her man's." Urson smiled and twirled a dreaded locke of his twin's hair.

"Urs, it's NOT that easy," Uma said. Her eyes that were once the color of the abyss were now glowing purple. "I have it all, but she has the wand. She's felt it. She's used it and I haven't. I am the daughter of Ursula. The greatest villain of all time. I need to follow her steps, and with that wand, I can get my revenge on those pesky merfolk _and_ the VKs. "

Urson walked around his sister laughing hardly but it sounded nice. Uma turned around walking to her twin brother a smirk coming on to her face.

"Brother, what do you have in mind? "

"Let's just say that I know something that you don't, for once. Sis, while I was at Aunty Morgana's, cousin Malcolm told me that mother's nautilus advances as time advances. So if it could only steal voices back then, imagine what it could do now," Urson looked all around the salon, before plopping into a seat next to a boy with jet black hair swept over his face and emerald green eyes like Mal.

They both gave each other disgusted looks. "Well look what the cat dragged in. Something even the hyenas wouldn't want." said the boy with the black hair. The witch doing his nails stopped and backed away as the son of Ursula and the son of Scar got into a heated situation.

"Well I'm sorry I was voted best singer on the Isle of the Lost, _Scott._ " Urson then stood up and crossed his arms. Scott stood up putting his right and on his hip.

"Well you're still not the cat's meow, and last I remember, your boyfriend _left you_ on this same Isle, pobably with your destined rival, ir need I say , Ariel's son or maybe her daughter. Just because I lost that contest means nothing but, I wasn't well prepared. " Scott's eyes were glowing a brighter green, like Mal's.

"How do you explain the last few years and years of contests?" Urson tapped is glossy nails on the counter next to him.

"This isn't good," said one of the witches, "but I sure would love to watch it. Let's see if Be Prepared or Poor Unfortunate Souls will win."

Scott rolled his eyes, pulled on his blinged leather jacket and and walked out of the salon.

"He was gone faster than I could say octopus. What a poor unfortunate soul. Sis I think it's time we head back to the restaurant. I'm dying to see Mal's face when she sees you."

"See," Uma said throwing her long lockes over her shoulder. "This is how it feels to win and this is how I want to feel beating Mal." She and Urson sashayed out of the salon, Uma looking forward to her long delayed encounter with her nemesis.

...

 _To be continued_


	9. Feelings

**Hi luvs! I know the story is getting a little bit boring so Im telling you now to please just stick with me. This chapter is extra long just to make up for it. _I can't live knowing that you loyal followers are upset._ By the way, that is a quote I may or may not use later. This chapter exciting. Let's go!**

"I'm, baaaack," I heard a voice and turned around, the plate of fish french fries still in my hand, only to see the face of a girl who was nuthin but a punk. _Mal._

 _"Great,_ " I said sarcastically, pulling out a wooden chair from another table. "Loser table for one, have a seat. " The dreaded little witch sat down with the back of her seat to her front.

"Gimme Ben, Uma", must I say, she was getting quite loud wit me, but I can keep up my cool. I am the daughter of Ursula.

"Mal, you know, I've actually dreamt of this. Me having you under full control, and you wriggling like a worm on a hook." I had my teal painted fingers in my long lockes twirling them. It became a habit after a while.

Mal sighed. _I've got her now._ She stressin'. "Im so glad I'm in your dreams, but if you don't mind, I need Ben back." I might actually consider giving him back to her. But only for a price. You all know my story. And this is exactly how it'll begin. "You know, Mal, you can have beastie boy," I say smiling genuinely, because I know I'm about to break her heart. I pulled a chair and sat down as all my boys began surrounding us. Ooh, the lil girl in me was just waitin' to jump out, but you know, I cant show weakness to the enemy.

"Staring contest," I say before Mal snorts to herself. I feel my nose flare up which is honestly involuntary. Now she made me mad. "If I win, Ben is free to go... seems fair, hm?"

"Keep dreamin' Shrimpy, I used to do this with moms all the time. You've got no chance at all." The little witch swore she had it all planned out.

"And last time I checked, your mother thought she had it all planned out too, and how'd that work out for her again... Yeah I thought so. On three witch One..."

"Two,"

"Three," we both said at the same time, which was so despicable. She stared at me long and hard, and as much as I hate to admit it, I was losing my hold. But there's one thing I know about Mal that she hasn't realized yet. She hates losing. She always has to make a little show for her vk friends, but whe they find out that Ben's mines, they will all remember the name of UMA and Urson.

"You know," I say breaking the long silence. "I never bought that princess act. You can take a tiara a and slap it on a villain but you're still villain." She really thought she was good. Ugh, it disgusts me even thinking about it.

"And you can slap a pirate hat on but you're still Shrimpy," Her saying that really got under my skin. I need that wand because I swear when I get my time to reign evil down on Auradon and the Sea, my first order will be to have her sentenced to execution.

"If I win," I said, leaving spaces in between all my words. "You. Will bring. The wand," she blank a few times, and my crew erupted into laughter and that's when I noticed Urson and Harry weren't there. Ugh, I really hope Harry doesn't think he's going to hook Urson again...

 **On Uma's Ship**

 **Harry's POV**

"You know Urson," I said caressing the little sea wizard's cheek. "You were all I could talk about while you were at Morgana's place."

"You know it's real nice to have a little attention, Harry. No one on the Isle really notices me. It's always been Scott they wanted to see."

He didn't even know. All the girls on this very Isle wanted to be him, and most of the boys wanted him. _I_ wanted him. For a long time, but he was always with that _Carlos, and Carlos was always in the way_ , but now he's all mine. "My little Ursie Wursie... you didn't think anyone wanted you," I laughed and he frowned, his eyes beginning to involuntarily glow. _Adorable. "_ Urson I fought other boys off who wanted to ask you out. I threatened anyone who wanted to be your boyfriend because I want to treat you like what you are and what you deserve. A prince...and when I used to see you with Carlos I got so mad and then Scott came along and I knew you two stopped being friends and we went out. But I cut it off! Cuz I'm in love with you."

I looked into his eyes and he looked afraid for once. That was a very rare look that'd you'd see on any descendant of the great Ursula.

"Harry, as much as I would love to see the look on Scar's face that I go out with you. It's real hard for me to trust anyone, and I mean anyone, in terms of dating right now. Let's just say the dude who's name we should never speak of started an issue with trust, that he has to finish. So I may consider going out with you, but as of now. No way," he rejected me. Urson rejected me. For that white-haired freak. I'll kill'em. I'll hook him.

 **Don't forget to review! I'm lookin at you Ghost140296!**


End file.
